


The Many Adventures of the Lizardman and the Barfly

by AGirlAndABeast



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAndABeast/pseuds/AGirlAndABeast
Summary: AU ficlet series, following Rumplestiltskin and Lacey French on their many wild adventures throughout the many realms.  Prompts welcome!
Relationships: Lacey/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of an older fic. Except, the chapters are in the right order!

**Title:** The Many Adventures of the Lizardman and the Barfly (1/?)  
 **Author:** Demelza  
 **Disclaimer:** Once Upon A Time and its characters belong to A&E, ABC, etc,.. I'm just borrowing them here for a little while. No infringements of any copyrights are intended.  
 **Rating:** O13  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** AU ficlet series, following Rumplestiltskin and Lacey French on their many wild adventures throughout the many realms. Prompts welcome!

\/

For three breath-taking minutes, she had felt the weight of his mouth against her own, and after every pause for air she'd tasted the minted chocolate chip coffee he'd not long consumed on his lips. All of her senses were heightened in that kiss, and then, driven by reasons she didn't know, or care that much for, Rumplestiltskin broke away. 

She let a sigh escape. Her words barely above a whisper, she pleaded: "Don't... stop." 

His forehead touching hers, an involuntary shiver went through her spine. "Don't you remember?" he asked, that giddy giggle noticeably absent. 

All recollections of anything other than the taste of his lips were far from her mind. She brushed her mouth over his, felt each rush of his warm breath against her wet lips. "Remember what?" she asked, breathless. 

"That we can't be doing this." 

She gingerly opened her eyes, saddened by the semblance of truth in his words. "Says who?" she challenged, playfully. 

Staring back at her, Rumplestiltskin smiled that quirky smile of his. "You." 

In that moment, she could hear her own words replaying in her mind. She'd rambled at him, she now remembered. Had told him that anything _between_ them would be wrong, and as such nothing could never, _nor should it ever_ , happen. She'd been delirious at the time, ravaged by a fever, and her words, as much as her thoughts, had gone in all directions at once. 

Inhaling, her breath caught in her chest. "I was wrong. A fool." 

"You were no fool, Lacey." 

Hearing his name on her lips, Lacey squeezed her eyes shut, wanting time to rewind so she could go back to when nothing else in the world mattered. She wanted, more than anything, for the feeling of complete and total happiness to repeat itself. 

It might have only been three minutes, and only a kiss, but those few minutes, _and that kiss,_ had been hers and she wanted to relive them all over again. 

"I am," she said with a sigh. "A proper fool." 

"Fine then. But you're my fool," he said, a hint of his giggle just on his lips. She met his gaze again, saw the grin on his face. "You're my _proper_ fool." 

"I am," she said, letting her arms slide down from around his shoulders, so she could place her hands against his chest. She felt the warmth of his body tingle in her fingertips and she sighed again. "You won't hold my words against me though, will you, Rumplestiltskin?" 

"Me?" He reached his hand up, brushed some of her hair from her face. "No. Of course not. Come to think of it I'm not so certain _I_ _actually remember_ everything you said." 

She pulled back, so their faces were a few inches apart, and searched his eyes. She saw the same gleeful happiness she knew she would freely allow herself to get lost in forever, if only he'd let her, and it made her smile. "You liar." 

He grinned broadly, gently pulling her toward him then. "You know what, Lacey? I think we should do something together, you and I." 

She stared back at him, curious. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" 

"We should take a trip the heck out of here!" 

She arched an eyebrow, greatly liking the sound of that. "And where would we go?" 

He shrugged, "Ohh, I don't know. Where do you want to go?" 

"Well I've always thought of going to Tahiti for...." 

He held her tighter, ever more excited. "No no. Some place... _out of this world_!" 

"All right." She thought for a moment, trying to think of the names of all those places he'd often spoke of. "What about that realm that has all those amazing constellations you’re always telling me about?" 

Rumplestiltskin's grin widened, and Lacey could feel the energy through his clothes, warming her to the core. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "You’ll love it, dearest. Especially when the stars start to—" 

She pressed a fingertip to his lips, silencing him. "No. When we get there, you can hold me and show me it all, but don't say a word about it before then. Not even one." 

His eyes searching hers, he slowly nodded, his smile fading slightly. "Your wish is my command, dearest." 

She felt his arms weaken slightly, and she feared this was it. That this was the moment when he would let her go and those three minutes would fall and cease to have ever been. 

He didn't let her go though. His arms stayed where they were, holding her so close to him she could feel the thrum of his beating heart, and she knew... _she knew_ this was what time repeating itself felt like. 

Blissfully shutting out all thought of everything beyond the walls of Mr Gold’s antiquities shop, Lacey's gaze dropped to Rumplestiltskin's lips momentarily, before rising and meeting his gaze one last time. 

"We'll get to the stars in a while," he soon promised, leaning in. She nodded tentatively and gripped his coat. Their mouths met and she fell into him, letting him kiss her just as he had done before, in those three perfect minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Many Adventures of the Lizardman and the Barfly (2/?)  
 **Author:** Demelza  
 **Disclaimer:** Once Upon A Time and its characters belong to A&E, ABC, etc,.. I'm just borrowing them here for a little while. No infringements of any copyrights are intended.  
 **Rating:** O13  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** AU ficlet series, following Rumplestiltskin and Lacey French on their many wild adventures throughout the many realms. Prompts welcome!

\/

Sometimes Lacey really did have no clue what Rumplestiltskin was thinking, or if he thought at all. Times like tonight, when he'd whisked her away to some big fancy ball in another realm.

"Look at all these people." She gaped in awe, her lower jaw dropping. She clutched Rumplestiltskin's arm, feeling decidedly out of place. "They're so posh, don't you think? I mean look at those ladies over there, with their hair all done up and dressed in those gowns...those _gorgeous_ flowing gowns with all those... _are those diamonds?_ "

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin replied, his voice loud enough for only to hear. "But I wouldn't be sure they're so posh, Lacey dear. They could be just like you and me, you know."

"What? A Dark Lord and his ill-dressed companion? Them? Don't make me laugh."

"Ill-dressed?" He looked her up and down, and in true Rumplestiltskin surprise he said, "What are you on about? You look lovely."

Not able to take her eyes off all the sparkling dresses, and how wonderfully composed they were, she swatted him with her hand, catching him in the stomach. "Liar," she said, casting him a quick glance. "A charming liar, but a liar all the same."

He would have giggled at that usually, but tonight he said, “Well that’s untrue. I'm being completely honest with you."

She huffed, when she stopped them in their steps. Looking about her, she tilted her head to one side just slightly in thought. "Have you noticed something, Rumplestiltskin?"

"No, what's that?" He sounded distracted.

She turned her head, looking at him, and caught the lost gaze in his eyes. Moreover, she caught _where_ his gaze was firmly settled. _Her breasts._

_In a feigned warning tone, she said,_ "Eyes, _you._ "

Rumplestiltskin blinked, lifting his eyes to her lips, before meeting her gaze. "What have I noticed?" he asked, seeming oblivious to the fact she had caught him staring at her bosom.

Holding his gaze for a moment, she arched her eyebrows just-so at him. She was daring him, in her own sort of silent way, and he didn't even bat an eyelid. With an inaudible sigh, she shrugged with her right shoulder, nodding towards the crowd around them. "All these people."

Rumplestiltskin looked left, then right. "What about them?"

"They're staring at us." _Another realm where they think we're an out of place couple, of all things._ The thought made her smile knowingly to herself. _That happens a lot!_

"It's probably because you've got a little smudge, here," he said, lightly tapping the side of his mouth.

"What? Oh my god! Rumplestiltskin!"

"It's just a little lipstick..."

"A little lipstick? A little--!" She stopped, when she noticed _he_ had more than a _little_ smudge of her cherry red lipstick on the side of his mouth, too. She felt her cheeks burn with sudden realization. "Rumplestiltskin?" she said after a moment.

"Yes, Lacey?"

"Don't you _ever_ snog me before we attend a great big ball like this. Even if I did practically jump you, just-- _don't_. We both end up with enough lippie on us for people to wonder if we aren't really clowns from a traveling circus."

Rumplestiltskin pawed at the wrong side of his mouth, attempting to wipe the lipstick he hadn't been aware was on his face. "What do you mean, ‘clowns’?"

"Well," Lacey began, pausing to wipe the correct side of his mouth with her handkerchief. "You do have patches of that orange dye in your hair--"

He self-consciously brushed a hand over his hair. "I forgot about that. But it wasn't my fault, you know," he was quick to protest, only Lacey hadn't finished and she pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"And look at this dress I'm wearing. It's grape purple. Grape! Plus it's all fluffy and frilly. It's hardly a gorgeous ball gown and--"

Rumplestiltskin pouted. "What's wrong with it?"

"I prefer me out of it."

He kept a serious face, his frown deepening. "I have to be honest, I wasn't all that fond of it when we bought it."

Her mouth dropped open. "What? But didn't you say before that I looked lovely--?"

"I did, didn't I?” He giggled, “Sorry to say, Lacey," he grabbed her by the hand, continuing, "but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you back to the Dark Castle and get you out of it immediately."

He began walking so fast towards the grand double doors that Lacey felt like her arm was being yanked away from her.

"Hey! Lizardman!" She stopped, pulling him to a stop with her. She stared at him. He looked back at her, that Cheshire grin of his spread across his lips.

Within moments of realizing he didn't _really_ dislike the dress, she was grinning too. "--sometimes I really love when you get these brilliant ideas of yours, I really do!" she continued, this time pulling him along after _her_. "But we better get to that inter-realm door of yours, pronto!"


End file.
